


To Sleep Is Bliss

by jossujb



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months has passed and Wilson doesn't seem to be suffering greatly, but he is indeed tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep Is Bliss

Since Wilson had refused all heavy-time cancer treatment, in these last five moths he hadn't seemed as deadly ill as you would guess knowing he was going to pass soon. Sure he had lost weight and his skin was thin and pale like paper, but his laughter and light attitude covered a lot of symptoms underneath.

He wasn't even that much in pain anymore. House had made it sure Wilson wouldn't spent his last days suffering. Fuck with safety limits, what good do they do anymore. If Wilson even vaguely complained about his condition House took it as his duty to find something to comfort him, no matter how illicit it probably always was.

”I never would have guessed I'd be the pill popping wreck you know”, Wilson often laughed, just like this, and took what ever House gave him. He couldn't get himself to ask where did his friend get it all. Pills made him feel hazy and not completely coherent, but he was pain-free and that was enough. Didn't feel that much nauseated either. Just slightly soft. 

Sleepy. Not the kind of tired you get after a heavily stressed workday, when the sleep doesn't come easily and leaves you unsatisfied in the morning. This feeling was more like bliss, really.

”Doesn't matter, you won't have the time to become my new roommate at Mayfields”, House snarked and Wilson smiled his eyes shut.

”I'd blaime you at group sessions.”

”Pff, you're supposed to cry over your bad mother-relationship or some shit.”

 He laughed. _Yeah._

What a pair they would be, two old junkies in a therapy. Though Wilson wouldn't be around long enough to get on a same level of pathetic addict as House, but on this side of the possible physical misery, he rather understood the appeal of dulling sensations. If Wilson had had a hope of living this trough, he would had found a strength to suffer all this without this much addictive chemicals, but since it was going to be either dying in pain or painless instead, it felt like a non-issue.

”I've always had a good relationship with my mom” said Wilson lazily. ”She didn't think I was a failure after three marriages. And now I'm gonna break her heart again, what a son I am.”

”You make self-blame a form of art now Wilson. Y'know, you have the right _to die_ and not give crap about anyone else”, House snarked, sitting the edge of a sofa, petting now so thin leg you could feel bones underneath the fabric and skin.

”Why change now? I might as well die the way I lived.”

”Hands on your hips scolding me for being naughty? _Ooh,_ House, be a responsible adult, you have a problem, _ooh,_ don't be such a prick now House.”

”Shut up you moron. I meant _worrying_ ”, Wilson sniffed, but it didn't really sound pissed, more like their usual insults back and forth. All fun and games indeed, just like from the very start when House had refused to tell why he bailed Wilson out and made him think for months it was for blackmail.

Guess he did blackmail himself a friend. For a lifetime. Good investment.

”You hungry?” asked House after a little while just holding Wilson's hand. They had grown close during the last few months. Physically meaning, of course they had alway been close, but...

They never had kissed _before_. It's a shame Wilson was too tired to kiss now. Nice that they had tough, earlier on this final road trip, even if it was kind of late for that anyway.

”A little”, said Wilson without opening his eyes. ”Though I'm quite tired too, I might take a nap if you don't mind.”

”Sure.”

And by that Wilson nodded off to a blissful sleep and never woke up. Just like that. It was _that_ easy.

And even though House felt like he was just going to burn from the sadness and loss of his best - his only - friend through all this fucking mess, he didn't cry when Wilson wouldn't wake up to taste a random crappy bacon sandwich. He in all honesty couldn't find a reason to cry really. Not because he didn't want to, somewhat anyway, but because this was the way Wilson had wanted to go. In peace. Not in pain, just tired and warm. A slight smile on his face.

House rolled a curl of Wilson's hair around his finger and thought miles of their road trip still needed to be driven. Not over yet, but soon. A kiss on the temple. Still a hint of life lingering in warmth. It's about time to make one nameless call to authorities.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I actuall didn't get anyone to beta-read for me, so all remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
